A Dark Family Reunion: Ryun Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha
A Reunion forged in Hell Ryun sat on a hill in a very dark valley awaiting his grandson, Echo. About a mile away, a bounty hunter walked the streets of a nearly completely deserted town. The only establishment currently open was a tavern of sorts, filled with low life scum and a dirty bartender, basically your ideal party. He entered the scene by kicking open the door, pulling out two chakra guns and pointing them at everyone in the establishment looking for his man. finally he found him in the form of a figure in a dark cloak, wearing a mask with holes that made his head seem hollow. "There you are, you dirtbag." Said the bounty hunter, twirling his pistols before putting them in their holsters. The figure just sat leaning back on his chair, not wavering an inch. "It's been too long, Echo." He smirked. "Aren't you going to talk to me? I'd say your pretty upset that you couldn't run fast enough to escape me." A muffled voice came from the mask. "Who ever said that I was running?" The other man instantly frowned, drawing his pistol and blasting at the robed figure. The figure rsponded by calmly catching the bullet and crumbling it in his hands. The bounty hunter's eyes widened as he ran for his life, not nearly fast enough. Seconds later his body blasted through the wall, disentigrating before touching the earth. Echo walked away towards a deep valley, awaiting his opponent. Ryun looked over to see his grandson standing over his kill. A long-brown haired man wearing his exact outfit stood next to him, "Welcome Echo." they both said. "Greetings." He said as his robes vanished with a twitch, his gruesome eyes now revealed. Ryun also revealed his Rinnegan eyes. In a flash five other people appeared next to Ryun. "In attendance, the Six Paths of Ryun. The answer to this is simple. After all these years, I am the new Sage of Six Paths." "I am the King of Twilight, the everlasting darkness that comes to haunt the light." Said Echo as the eyes of his Hakumeigan burned with menace. Deva Path stepped forward, "Lets skip the introductions. Shall we begin?" Descent into Darkness... "Fine." Said Echo as he scanned the area with his eyes, coating it into Twilight. He made a gesture with his hand as a now black blade of grass rose and expanded before him, coursing with green veins. He jabbed towards the Deva Path as it separated into six individual blades that pierced the hearts of each path, yet they still stood standing. Echo smirked as he rose his hands as four pillars with the same appearance as the black/green grass materialized around him, each eventually connecting with Twilight energized barriers. However, just before the blades of grass hit him, the other paths caught sight of them and the Deva Path initiated, Shinra Tensei, knocking away the blades of grass. The Asura Path and Naraka Path formed a defensive position around Deva Path, while Animal Path ran forward, and used Summoning Jutsu to bring forth Nagashi the giant snake, who struck at Echo. Echo folded his arms as Nagashi met the the Twilight barriers, green veins now coursing through him as well. Echo gestured towards Nagashi as Twilight creatures now crawled out of his mouth by the dozens, already draining him parasitically. The Twilight ever expanding, black/green portals appeared above them, raining a black/green spiked fluid that drenched everyone except Echo, contained within his barrier. Human Path came out right behind Echo and grabbed his head with his hand. Information rushed into all of the bodies, "So that's what it's called eh? Twilight.." Deva Path said as Human Path withdrew. Preta Path absorbed all of the fluid from the sky and Animal Path summoned a Troll-like being that went in for the attack. "I've noticed one thing about the Rinnegan, all of the paths are hopelessly linked." Said Echo as he used the contact initiated by the Human path to discharge a massive amount of collected Twilight energy into the connected paths, just like a parallel circuit. A moment later each of the paths glowed green before their sweat glands began to bleed, the Twilight raging inside of them. Deva Path laughed, "Good observation...Yet why did you do such a pointless thing then?" he asked as Preta Path absorbed the Twilight's energy and then expelled it into the area. Deva Path motioned to Animal Path, who in turn commanded the Troll summon to attack Echo. It rushed forward and swung it's club at the Uchiha. "Interesting." Said Echo, ignoring the troll as it hit the barrier clumsily and became possessed. "I guess it's time for a bit of speed to come into play."Said Echo as he made a punching motion and out of nowhere the Preta Path began to be blasted with a barrage of punches that were capable of snapping bones like twigs. Finally Echo stiomped his foot as it reappappeared seemingly by itself to slam the Preta Path into the ground, leaving nothing but a bloody robe. "One down." Deva Path scratched his nose, "I see...so that barrier he has there can possess anything that touches it. His speed is too quick for us to predicts so..." Animal Path dispelled the troll and then fell back summoning the 'defeated' Preta Path to her location. Deva Path then joined up with Asura Path. Deva Path used his Bansho Ten'in to pull Echo toward the duo and Asura Path fired several rockets exploding on contact with Echo. Echo held both of his arms out and they began to vibrate as they crosed the line of speed that anything with can mass can produce, making contact with each of the rockets and forcing them to speed up to his level until they were erased from existence. Without taking his eyes off of the Ryun squad he gripped the air to his west, raising a fair portion of Twilight covered land and weaved his fingers to create a shrine of Twilight, with a portal like hole that continued to increase in size every second. Echo vanished and reappeared in the barrier, now having the entire land covered in his Twilight pressure, he created a roof for the barrier. Deva Path continued to watch, "Slowly..I'm starting to figure out this jutsu..." he thought to himself. He and Asura Path advanced slowly, once again using Bansho Ten'in to throw away the boundaries of the barrier Echo was in, finished by Asura Path firing rockets to destroy the roof he had created. Preta Path again stood and the remaining Paths took a defensive formation. Echo glanced at the portal and nodded upon seeing its growth rate. He then beckoned towards the ground, where the parasitic creatures that emerged from Nagashi now dwelled. They tackled the Diva Path and vanished, the Diva path now rising and strangling the Asura path until he was sure it was dead. Finally the Deva path fell, more parasites emerging from his mouth to vanish into the Twilight. Animal Path summoned the two to her position and after a few minutes, the two stood again. Deva Path was intrigued. Animal Path dispelled Nagashi. Preta Path absorbed any remaining Twilight energy and then expelled it. "So...he was using Nagashi as a breeding ground for those demonic parasite." Deva Path thought. Deva Path formed several hand seals then said, "Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" blasting flames which continued to expand for several kilometers towards Echo. Shinra Tensei vs Twilight Echo glanced at the flames, coating them in the ever burning Twilight. They flames rose and cascaded around him in brilliant illumination, only his evil eyes being lit in the chaos. The flames blasted toawrds the Preta path, waiting for him to absorb them. Upon doing so, the now gargantuan numbered parasites sprung forward, consuming the Preta path and absorbing his energy. Rather than leaping off, they began to devour his flesh until his organs were exposed, then fleeing. As if that weren't enough, a strange call sounded and six large Twilight birds swooped down, one grabbing the Preta paths remains and consuming them as it flew off. The others proceeded to charge a respective Path. Deva Path grinned, "So you've figured out that the Paths can return to life. Yet you don't understand quite yet.." he said as Animal Path summoned Preta Path's remains. Deva Path used Shinra Tensei to repel the massive amounts of flames to the outskirts of the battle field. Preta Path again stood, completely regenerated. Now, Deva Path smacked his hands together, "Chibaku Tensei!" he said and then he fired a black ball into the air. It pulled the surroundings into a sphere of earth, including the shrine Echo had made and Echo's barrier, even Echo himself. Echo landed on the ground once more as one of the giant birds carried the Deva Path off, followed along by the others. They were each raised into the sky by each until the birds evaporated into thin air, reforming into a black/green cage that started to spin around. Nocitably, the cage shrunk, smaller and smaller until it instantly united into one centimeter of space, blood spraying everywhere. There was a poof of smoke, a substitution. Deva Path re-emerged on top of the earth sphere. "You're very clever grandson, I'm proud of your strength, you would have made the Uchiha proud." he said. Deva Path released the technique causing giant rocks to fall on Echo and his demon birds. The six paths re-grouped and formed a defensive triangle. "Strength comes not from deservance, but perseverance. This lesson came to me in the most painful way possible." Said Echo as blades of Twilight formed around him, each uniting in a triangle above his head to defend him and pierce the boulders above. At the last second the shrine leveled out in mid air, the portal now vibrating with energy ad space. He stretched his limbs out as the blades of Twilight sprawled out, separating and forming a perimeter in the air around him. Deva Path raised his eyebrow as Twilight spread out. He sighed and then leaped far into the air above Twilight. Animal Path ran into the far away woods and summoned the other Paths, who then channeled all of their chakra into Deva Path. Meanwhile, Deva Path looked down, "You are a strong one Echo. I could never understand your pain, but it's been 1000 years...I have suffered alot of losses. People I never wanted to ever see die...." and with that, Deva Path yelled, "Shinra Tensei!!!!" and leveled the entire battle field, crushing the shrine and everything, leaving a giant crater in the ground. Devastation... The blades around Echo were in a defensive position, yet some of the blast got through. Echo's tank top was disentigrated and he had a few bleeding scratches here and there. He touched Akujin's hilt and his body glowed green before being wearily healed. Echo shivered slightly from absorbing so much energy but shook it off. He vanished and reappeared before the Deva Path in midair, locking eye contact with him and in such blinding his Rinnegan with the Hakumeigan's might. Echo stood in the mid air nonchlantly and suddenly the Path was struck from behind in the back of the head, soundly snapping its neck. Echo descended slowly and surrounded himself in a Twilight aura. Animal Path re-appeared, summoning all the other paths with her, including Deva Path. Deva Path pulled out several black iron bars and threw them at Echo. They pierced Echo's body, causing him to fall to the ground. "You can no longer move on your own, but luck you I missed vital points." Deva Path said. Deva Path slapped his hands together again, "Just one more...Chibaku Tensei!" he said as another black ball formed in the sky and suck Echo and the surrounding land into a giant sphere of earth. Echo rose from the ground as the bars dissolved like sand on him, due to the defensive pressure of the Twilight aura he previously casted. Echo then held both of his hands out, using the Twilight that had cloaked the land to repulse the Tensei with more pressurized energy, negating both of them. He then opened his eyes widely, completely shrouding the earth in Twilight, erasing everything physical and replacing it with spiriutal pressure. Al lthat remained of people were there floating souls, only Echo and whoever he chose remained in tact. It could be seen that Echo had chosen for Ryun to keep his bodies. Echo then held out an arm as if he were preparing something intense. The bodies huffed, obviously tired from the use of so may big jutsu. Deva Path gathered the other paths. Naraka Path summoned the King of Hell jutsu. Deva Path signaled the others to prepare. "Bansho Ten'in..." he said flipping Echo in mid-air. Preta Path also prepared his jutsu. Echo caught himself and tilted his head. "Ryun, I'm an Uchiha too, don't insult me." Said Echo upon dispelling the King of Hell. In an instant, souls of the living began to spiral around his arm, each screaming individually and creating a terrible sound in unision. He held his arm in front of his face, his hair flying from the pressure. He then jabbed towards the Paths, blasting the souls in a wisp like formation that spread out in fast and slow blasts. Preta Path began to absorb the souls and Deva Path stood forward. The other Paths channeled chakra to him. Deva Path continued forward, "Shinra Tensei!!" he said, blasting away as many souls as he could. "I'm almost at my limit..." After Ryun killed so many living souls, Echo resurrected them in evil form with his Hakumeigan, although he was now beginning to feel its side effects in intense migraines. This time they began to consume oxygen, leaving only a buble of Twilight around Echo to give him an hour's worth. In a grand feat, Echo began to resurrect souls all over the area, completely draining the oxygen supply. The Paths could only suffocate in silent peace. The Path's panicked as they gasped for air. Memories rushed through Ryun's head, ""You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like he did. Fool, how do you think my cousin Tora felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it.", that's what he had told Aizen. "Ohhh..AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as his bodies fell over and Ryun with the Ten Tails cloak at four tails appeared. Echo vs the Ten-Tails "Alright then." Said Echo, gripping Akujin's hilt as the atmosphere began to look distorted. The fox roared and charged forward at Echo. It seemed that the oxygen problems that had effected Echo and the Six Paths had no effect on it. It lashed one of it's four tails out, striking Echo across the face. Echo flew back several feet. The fox's chakra was so menacing that it was actually beginning to break Twilight. With one swing of it's arm, there was an explosion that sent Echo flying and ripped a hole in Twilight. "The previous level of Twilight is about to be redefined, meet the psycological hell of Akujin." Echo drew out his blade and swung it in an arc. Seconds later, Four tailed Ryun was slashed hundreds of times, once impaled down the throat. The fox cloak reformed. The attack Echo had made only seemed to anger it further. It continued to rampage around Echo's dimension. He stretched his chakra arm and impaled Echo with his long chakra nails. The fox opened it's mouth and spewed chakra and blood into the air and then condensed it firing it forward in the form of Kokuho which erupted on contact with Echo. "Too late." Said Echo, as a wall of psycological energy fell, revealing that the previous attack by Ryun never happened. "Notice when I slice you, it's never good.Waikyoku." Said Echo as he shut down Ryun's nervous system, forcing the Fox into a dormant state and putting Ryun into a deep sleep. Echo was instead sucked into Ryun's inner conscious. He appeared in front of the Ten-Tails' cage. A black bubbling chakra manifested itself in front of Echo in the form of the fox. "Poor Uchiha. It's an interesting jutsu you've got there, however your chakra is way to low to suppress me..." In the outside world Echo began to sweat as the heat of the world was ramped up. Ryun then appeared in Six-Tails with the skeleton of the fox on him. It roared as it began to advance towards Echo. "Really?" Said Echo in the Ten Tails' innerworkings. "If you recall, Uchiha possess the special ability to subdue tailed beasts." Echo blasted the bubble similar to the manner in which Sasuke did to the Nine Tailed Fox, putting it into a dormant state. Ryun returned to his senses and his Six Paths stood, "Time to end this Echo." Rikudo Ryun vs Twilight Echo "If you insist." Said Echo, pointing his blade to Ryun and taking a defensive stance. The Six Paths of Ryun stood once more against their foe. Deva Path fell back and began to run off towards the woods while the other five paths charged at Echo. With their combine Taijutsu, they easily outmatched Echo, careful not to achieve eye contact. Echo drew Akujin and readily sliced the limbs off of several of the Paths, all in fact. Kicking each one away with speed and force. Deva Path was now miles into the air. He put every ounce of chakra he had remaining into his two final jutsu. He put his hands forward and said, "Time Vortex!!!" to summon an enormous black hole. Then with his last bit of strength he yelled, "Bansho Ten'in!!!" and sucked Echo into the portal, sealing it behind him. Echo's arm reached through a hole in space, it vibrating in breakneck speed. He reched the portal completely, shattering its' barriers. His eyes glowed with the Hakumeigan but his painfilled expression showed his tiredness. "Enough." He said. "Partial Chakra Sync." His arm glowing and evaporating, it reappeared behind each path, passing through them entirely. Being able to match and bend their chakra, it ripped out each of their chakra networks as a whole, mering them and smothering them in Twilight. Category:Fanon Story